Los tres pergaminos del tiempo
by keilagg
Summary: En resumidas esta es la historia de 3 chicos que se conocen por casualidad, estos terminan descubriendo algo de si mismos que los une.


**_*Debo recordar que todo esto me pertenece*_**

 ** _Cualquier crítica u opinión sirve xdd_**

 ** _Ete es mi primer fanfic, no sean malitos xddd_**

 ***Seguramente vayan a haber muchas faltas de ortografía, disculpen que les ocasione hemorragias***

(...)

Era lunes en la mañana, sabía que debía levantarme pero...

—¡Ash! no quiero ir ¡Para que pase lo mismo de todos los días— grité enfadada.

—Es una pesadilla tener que soportar a los estúpidos profesores y más aún a los alumnos de la clase.

En todas las escuelas es lo mismo doy mi opinión y soy toda una rebelde, nos obligan a ser "perfectos".

—¡Maldición!— grité aún mas fuerte.

De repente y casi de la nada salió mi madre y preguntó:

—¡¿Se puede saber por que estás gritando tanto?!

—Lo siento, mamá.— le contesté.—No me pone de buen humor regresar a la escuela esa.—

Habían terminado las vacaciones y no podía creerlo.

—Bueno, te informo que "la escuela esa" es tu fuente de aprendizaje y... estás tarde.—

—¿Que?... Oh Dios... ¡estoy 20 minutos tarde!

Salí corriendo a ponerme cualquier chaleco que encontrara y salir lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para desayunar, y tenía hambre.

Luego, después de dos años el autobús que se dirigía a mi escuela llegó. Me senté en el asiento mas cercano comencé a pensar que considerando la velocidad del autobús y la distancia de la escuela tal vez hubiera posibilidad de llegar "temprano".

Iba a ponerme mis audífonos para evitar el obvio aburrimiento cuando...

De repente vi subir al autobús a un chico alto más o menos 1,70 su cara me resultaba conocida, pero se fue a sentar y no pude seguir observándolo.

Bien, basta de estupideces, pensé.

Solo me quedan 10 minutos para que las rejas de la escuela cierren, si no me apuro no voy a...

—¡No!—grité sin darme cuenta.

La gente sentada en el bus comenzó a verme raro como si fuera una loca, incluso el chico al cual observé por unos segundos cuando llegó.

Había olvidado el exámen de español, y no había estudiado nada; rápidamente tome la libreta y comencé a leer lo más rápido que pude. Casi no entendía nada, pero era de vida o muerte.

(...)

Luego de 10 minutos, el autobus paro de la nada, levante la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando. Todos y cada una de la gente se estaban bajando de el vehículo, hasta que el chofer me grito que me bajara, que era su última parada.

Me baje sabiendo que ya no quedaba tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta el chico con que estaba conmigo en el bus caminaba casi junto a mi, en la misma dirección.

¿Será que me esta siguiendo? pensé. Estaba tan ocupada pensando que no me di cuenta cuando llegué y paso...

—Otra vez tarde ¿No, señorita Westwood? ¿Me dará una de sus brillantes excusas como siempre?

—Bueno... es que.— intente decir algo pero solo balbuceaba.

—¿Sabe que..? no diga más, no quiero escuchar mas estupideces. Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno y hay que tratarlo bien.— Solo pase ¿quiere?

—Ehm... si claro.

Bueno, por lo menos ya se quien es el chico del bus, comenté en mi mente.

Salí corriendo hacia mi salón y toqué la puerta suavemente, cuando se abrió, ví a otra persona la cuál, no conocía. Miré a las mesas de los alumnos y la mesa de la profesora.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que se me av

La profesora me lanzó una sonrisa y me invitó a pasar, se acercó a mi y me dijo.

—Dime querida, ¿tu nombre es?

Bueno la mujer era nueva, nunca había visto su cara por aqui.

—Soy Samantha Westwood.— dije con voz casi inaudible.

—Bueno, si no te molesta que te llame Sam. — Refiriendose a mi.

—Sam, cariño, ¿puedes sentarte ahí?— Antes de poder sentarme, volvio a hablar.—Mi nombre es Lidia, la nueva profesora de química.

Cuando me sente, volví a ver a ese extraño muchacho del bús y ahí se me prendió la luz de la cabeza, el era el chico nuevo.

Luego, al salir a el almuerzo me percate de que mi celular había olvidado, salí corriendo al salon. Entré tan rapido que ni me di cuenta de que una persona se encontraba ahí también, tomé mi celular y antes de salir decidí voltear a ver. Sin imaginarme lo peor, ví a una de mis compañeras prendiendo un celular enfrente de la hoja de repuestas del examen que nos tocaba en unos días. Justo después, la pantalla de el celular empezó a brillar, se debía a que recién se estaba prendiendo.

—Espera un segundo...— al fijarme más detalladamente en lo que la chica sostenía me di cuenta:

—¡¿Porque tienes mi celular?!—dije casi gritando. Mi celular era reconocible a diez mil kilómetros.

—Te pregunté que porque tienes mi celular— la chica, con su cara de idiota, miró sin compender lo que decía y dijo:

—¿De que hablas?

—No tengo nada tuyo idio...— miró para abajo y contempló el celular por unos segundo. Se había dado cuenta de que ese celular no era el suyo, era mío.

—¡Ey!, y el que tienes tu.— respondio.—Bueno si te das cuenta cariño, los dos celulares son iguales es obvio y claro que este es el tuyo.— respondí con mi tipica cara de obviedad.

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo ambas escuchamos un ruido que parecía acercarse a la sala en la que estábamos. Era la profesora, que iba a buscar, probablemente, esos exámenes. Intente correr hacía la ventana pero no puede, ni siquiera me había corrido 5 cm. y la profesora ya estaba en la sala.

—¿Pero que?... ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!— me di cuenta que la chica, que no tenia muy buenas decisiones, tiró siguilosamente mi teléfono pon la ventana y dijo:

—Vi a Samantha copiar las respuestas en su computadora profe.— me había quedado boquiabierta por la estupidez de la que me había acusado.

—¿Como eres tan cara dura?— le dije de manera retorica.

—¿Cara dura?... ¡¿Cara dura me dices?! Tu eras la que estaba copiando, tu tienes el celular.— Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, la falsa tenía razon.

En ese momento la profesora no dudo ni un segundo, me agarró por la oreja y me dijo:

—¡Vas a estar castigada como por 3 semanas, y por suerte no te van a expulsar!— y de lo que yo me preocupaba era de _"¿Cómo se supone que le explico esto a mamá?"_.

(...)

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 ** _Se podría decir que voy a dejarlo hasta aquí. No se preocupen que en la siguiente parte conoceremos, probablemente,_** **_muchas mas cosas. Como quiero que sea como una serie, va a haber caps. cada vez que pueda._**

 ** _Gracias por leer_** **_:3_**


End file.
